


Stay With Me

by WolfStar4



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: grimm_kink, Drinking, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar4/pseuds/WolfStar4
Summary: Monroe arrives to protect Rosalee from the murderers who took her brother, but after a few drinks, the night takes an unexpected turn as Monroe does everything in his power to help Rosalee feel good again. A one-shot reimagining of "Island of Dreams" (1x15), based in a Grimm Kink Meme prompt. Graphic sex and cursung.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Grimm Kink Meme Prompt from 2012: I doubt I'm the only one who was thinking Monroe should not be spending the night on the couch at Rosalee's. Let's get that girl some comfort sex.
> 
> Some of this may be out of character, but you didn't click the link with that rating and that summary for character. You clicked it because you want to read some porn. And porn you shall receive, in abundance!
> 
> I own nothing but this dirty mind.

Monroe was staring into space when his phone went off in his pocket. He couldn't believe Freddie was dead. The Fuchsbau had been a little shady, but definitely didn't deserve that. Even more unexpected, Freddie's sister was an absolute knockout. Rosalee. He pulled his phone out. Nick. He sighed.

 

"Hey, what are you doing? Anything important?" Monroe rolled his eyes.

 

"No, I spend my every waking moment waiting to see how I can help my Grimm buddy." If the Grimm even noticed the thick sarcasm, he didn't say anything about it.

 

"Rosalee doesn't want to be in her brother's apartment alone. She asked for you." Monroe felt his pulse quicken.

 

"By name?"

 

"No, but she asked for the Blutbad. Said you'd be able to smell anyone a mile away." Fair enough. No, he didn't have anything else to do, so being in the company of a beautiful woman would definitely be an upgrade from the annoyingly persistent Grimm. He made his way upstairs to grab a few things.

 

"Sure. Text me the addess and her number."

 

Less than an hour later, Monroe knocked on the door of an apartment not far from his house. After a few moments, Freddie's gorgeous sister answered the door, slightly disheveled and holding a beer bottle. Even in the dark, he knew she had been crying.

 

"Hey," she mumbled, taking a swig of her drink, "thanks for coming. Come on." The couch where Monroe would be sleeping was right inside the door. He looked around: it was very small, living room, kitchen, bedroom, bathroom. Everything was neat and orderly, yet bizarrely eclectic, much like the Spice Shop. Rosalee tilted her head back to chug the last of her beer, then wiped her mouth on her wrist.

 

"You want a beer?" she croaked. Monroe nodded, wondering how many she had already had. She walked into the kitchen and pulled a beer from the fridge; with a quick twist, the cap was off and she gently tossed it into the recycling. She handed the beer to Monroe before turning to the sink to rinse her empty bottle. It joined four others on a towel. She poured herself a glass of water, sniffling slightly.

 

"Do... Do you want to talk?" Monroe asked quietly. Rosalee was still facing the sink, but she shook her head.

 

Monroe went back to sit on the couch. Despite his best intentions, he ended up focusing on Rosalee's ass as she leaned over the sink. Damn, this woman was good looking, and she smelled enticing, sort of vanilla and something flowery. He'd always wanted to fuck a Fuchbau vixen; they were said to be a nearly insatiable test of endurance. He didn't notice she was no longer at the sink until she flopped next to him on the couch with two shotglasses and a bottle of whiskey.

 

"I need something harder," she mumbled. She poured herself a generous shot, which she threw back without flinching.

 

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly, fighting every impulse in his brain telling him to hug her, take her in his arms. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to kiss her tears away. He just met her, why does he want to do these things? He settled for putting an awkward arm around her shoulder. She stared at it for a moment before covering his hand with her own, giving it a gentle squeeze. She poured another shot, offering it to him. He accepted, tossing it back, and set the shotglass down on the coffee table. Rosalee then turned into him, fully embracing him. Monroe wasn't sure how to react, but he felt his heart beating hard. This beautiful woman, this Fuchsbau with the captivating scent, this stranger with the lovely brown eyes, was in his arms. Without thinking, he brushed a kiss across her forehead. He felt her stiffen and pull away. Crap.

 

"I need another shot, and I think you do, too," she muttered as she poured again. He accepted the shot and they both drank. When he put the shotglass down, Monroe was surprised when she embraced him again, this time more forcefully.

 

"Are you okay, Rosalee?" he questioned as she buried her face into his chest. She shook her head.

 

"No. This fuckin' sucks. I miss..." she sniffed. "I miss Freddie." Monroe awkwardly stroked her hair, and finally decided the delicious smell of vanilla and... lavender?... was her shampoo. Without lifting her head from his shirt, Rosalee's arm flailed out toward the whiskey bottle, grasping it by the neck, but instead of pouring a shot, she pulled it in to her and drank straight from the bottle, almost like a baby.

 

"Hey, hey, slow down," Monroe gently admonished, "you're going to make yourself sick." Rosalee whined and shrugged off the flannel shirt she was wearing before taking another deep swig. Underneath the flannel she was wearing a cream tank top without a bra. Monroe again found himself staring; she had gorgeous breasts, dark nipples pressing against the fabric. He felt himself becoming excited, and put a large hand in his lap to cover it up. Rosalee noticed, and a smile crept across her face.

 

"What's the matter, Blutbad? Enjoying some nice Fuchbau tits?" Before Monroe could respond, Rosalee dumped some of the whiskey on her shirt, soaking the fabric. "Oh no," she said dryly, "I spilled my whiskey on my shirt." Monroe watched as she pulled it off in one smooth motion, and she sat topless next top him. He politely averted his eyes, feeling his face burn. He hadn't gotten laid since the last time Angelina passed through town, but this didn't feel quite right; she had to be drunk.

 

"Rosalee, please, you aren't in a good state of mind, you should put your shirt on," he said quietly. Rosalee responded by grabbing the hand covering his crotch and putting it on one of her breasts. She held it there.

 

"I'm not that drunk," she began lucidly. "I'm sad, yeah, but I haven't gotten laid in a while. Maybe a good dicking will cheer me up. That's what you want, right? To cheer me up?" Monroe looked into her eyes. They were an unfathomablely deep dark brown, ringed in red. He noticed he was still grasping her breast. He moved his hand to cradle her cheek.

 

"I'm here to protect you... and I don’t do one-night stands anymore," he started.

 

"Are they two mutually inclusive?" she wondered quietly, her hand starting to snake to his lap. The hand on her cheek moved to her shoulder as his other hand grabbed her wrist. "I'm a big girl, I can deal with a no-strings fuck." Monroe didn't respond, but he felt Rosalee studying him. "You're lonely, and you don't want to keep getting caught up in the one night cycle. Your biological clock is ticking, but you worry you'll never find someone who will love you for the mess you think you are." She hiccuped quietly. Monroe blinked. Maybe she could handle her liquor better than he thought.

 

"How..." he began, and she grabbed the whiskey bottle again and took a swig.

 

"You are getting older," she continued, "but still very attractive, whether or not you know it. You aren't wearing a wedding ring, were willing to drop everything tonight to help the Grimm, and I can tell by looking at you that you're really strict with yourself. You don't like to let yourself go because you've done bad things." She quirked an eyebrow. "As have we all. Close?" Regardless of the fact he had more clothes on than she, Monroe felt very exposed.

 

"For a half-naked Fuchsbau halfway in a bottle of whiskey, you're very perceptive."

 

"Wait til I get fully naked."

 

"You really want this?" he asked, his fingers running along her arm.

 

"You don't?" she countered, her hand once more heading toward his zipper. He sighed, again catching her hand.

 

"Honestly? I am kinda ashamed of how desperately I want this. I'll do it, but we need some ground rules."

 

She nodded in agreement, then sat back and thought, twirling a curl around her finger near her nipple. Monroe unconsciously licked his lips.

 

"No kissing on the mouth. Pull-out only, unless you have some condoms. No marking, but biting and scratching is okay..." She counted off the rules on her fingers, and Monroe nodded his agreement. "Uhhhhh... Oh, and if you fuck me good enough, I'll consider staying in Portland."

 

"That's an odd caveat." Rosalee shrugged.

 

"It's not like life's much better in Seattle. I'd move for a decent enough fuckbuddy. And I'm going to be here for a while anyway, so unless you are absolutely terrible, I can at least promise this probably won't be a one-night stand."

 

"Oh, don't tell me that, I'm gonna get all self-conscious!" She again moved her hand toward his crotch.

 

"Even if you don't know what to do with it, the bulge in your pants is big enough I know I wanna play with it. So are we doing this or what?" Monroe bent to kiss her, but she _tsked_ and at the last second he swearved and began kissing and sucking her neck. Rosalee's hands finally reached the Promised Land and she palmed him through his jeans. "Mmmm, yes, this should be fun." She broke away from his embrace and leaned over to unzip his jeans. She reached in and made a delighted sound before pulling his cock out. He wasn't completely hard, but she was pleased. "Wow, I don't think I've ever even seen one this big before!"

 

"I bet you say that to all the boys," Monroe grumbled, running his fingers through her hair. She shook her head.

 

"No, I've never fucked a Blutbad before. I heard you all were hung, but this is... Wow..." Rosalee illustrated her point by wrapping one hand around the base of his cock and putting the other on top of it. Even with both of her hands on him, the head still poked out. "And thick, too. You know it isn't about the length, it's the girth."

 

"Uh huh," Monroe breathed as she started moving her hands up and down the shaft with a gentle twisting motion. He suddenly felt overwhelmed, like he was wearing far too much clothing. He stood, desperately pulling off his shirt, while Rosalee pulled off his jeans and boxers. Once he had settled back on the couch, Rosalee shoved as much of his cock as she could fit into her mouth. Monroe watched as she managed about half of his length, and her big brown eyes looked at him again, lips tightly sliding up and down. Monroe groaned, causing Rosalee to chuckle. She let him slide out of her mouth.

 

"You like that?" He nodded vigorously. "You glad I didn't let you stop me?"

 

"Yeah," he sighed. She stroked, licked, and gave him what he fuzzily decided was the best blowjob he'd ever had. After a few minutes of absolute bliss, she stood to remove her own pants; Once her underwear was off, with a supernatural speed and grace, and superhuman gentleness, Monroe had Rosalee laid out on the couch. He spread her legs, ghosting his fingertip along her thighs, tracing them up to where her legs met, covered with a small patch of well-trimmed dark hair.

 

"What are you doing?" Rosalee asked. There was some concern in her voice, but she wasn't fighting.

 

"You want me to make you feel good, right?" She nodded, a slight smile playing across her lips.

 

"I've heard many stories about Blutbaden eating Fuchsbau, but it was never quite in this context." Monroe chuckled as he gently ran his lips up her legs. Angelina didn't like when he went down on her. Maybe he was bad at it? Would Rosalee notice? Would she care? _You really need to stop thinking about Angelina,_ the voice in his head reprimanded. _She isn't here, Rosalee is, and she needs too feel good._ Monroe took a deep breath in; Rosalee smelled very enticing indeed. He gently probed her slit with his tongue. He was pleased that she tasted as good as she smelled, like a sweet honey wine he had tried once. He took another long, lazy lick, his eyes darting up to watch her reaction. Her head fell back, her eyes closed, and she gently placed her hand on his head. Taking that as her blessing, Monroe buried himself in her pussy. She moaned, running her nails through his hair. He licked her enthusiastically, concentrating on her clit; each stroke of his tongue, each taste of her, her found he wanted more. Maybe it was the alcohol? Or maybe he was becoming addicted to her? He brought a hand up, sliding a finger into her. She moaned again, grasping at her breast with her other hand. He started to thrust into her, feeling her pussy around his finger. He introduced a second, and prodded within her. He found the spot that felt different from the surrounding flesh, and teased it while continuing to lick her clit. Rosalee's face was flushing, and the hand that had been gentle on the back of his head was thrown back to grasp the armrest. Her other hand was still pinching her nipple as she started to pant and shake.

 

"Oh God!" she breathed, spurring Monroe on. He redoubled his efforts, and Rosalee's back arched. She let out an animalistic cry as her body shook around his fingers, her Fuchsbau features rippling across her skin. She nearly sat up before collapsing back, panting violently. Monroe pulled himself up, and she forcefully yanked him the rest of the way, pulling him into a hug. They parted, her chest still heaving, her body still shaking from the force of her orgasm. Monroe cautiously put a hand on her waist; she moved it to her breast, squeezing her hand over his.

 

"You... You are... REALLY good at that! I just... Wow!"

 

"You... you liked that?" She smiled again, nodding.

 

"I have never come from someone going down on me!" They smiled at each other, and Monroe once again instinctively leaned in to kiss her, but she turned away. His nose met her earlobe.

 

"I'm glad Freddie picked such a nice, roomy couch..." she began, getting up on all fours, indicating the space behind her with a toss of her head.

 

"Yeah, it is. Is that how you want it?" Monroe asked, stroking his cock. His eyes flashed red. Hers went gold in response.

 

"Yes."

 

Monroe kneeled between her legs and, for some reason, tapped her ass with his cock like he had seen in hundreds of porn videos. Rosalee laughed; she'd clearly had the same mental image.

 

"You know, you'd make a great porn star. Put some nerdy glasses on you, say you're going to fix somebody's computer or something, they can't pay so they pay you in sex..." He rubbed the head of his cock between her slick pussy lips, and she purred. "I'd watch that. If I couldn't be in it with you, I'd watch it... Whenever you're ready."

 

Monroe took a breath and pushed into her gently; her pussy was warm, wet, and accommodating, but the muscles within grasped him tightly. He buried himself to the hilt, rubbing Rosalee's back as he relished the feel of her around him.

 

"Oh, gaaaaaaaaaawd" Rosalee sighed, throwing her hand behind her. "Don't move, I want to remember this the rest of my life!" Her inner muscles contracted and twitched around him as she took a few deep breaths. "Oh, holy shit... I..." She looked back at him, tossing her hair. It cascaded down her back in waves. "I want you to fuck the absolute shit out of me, but I'm also kinda worried you might break me in half..." Monroe began to withdraw.

 

"If it's too much, we can..." Rosalee forced herself back into him.

 

"NO!" she growled "Don't you dare stop!" She again looked back at him. "I take it back! Fuck me! I can take it!" Monroe began to move, his skin feeling warm. He bent down over her, his chest to her back, relishing the feel of her skin against his. He found a spot of her neck under her ear and concentrated attention on that, licking small circles and short straight lines; it may have been his imagination, but her skin, like her pussy, was addictive. He pumped into her, relishing her gasps and moans, moving a hand to her breast. Rosalee's left hand disappeared between her legs, and it spurred Monroe on knowing she was rubbing her clit. He would never know what possessed him to start whispering in her ear.

 

"You touching yourself while I fuck you?" He was even more surprised that she moaned low in her throat and started talking dirty back.

 

"Oh, yeah, yeah, your big fat cock feels so good in my pussy! You're fucking me so good right now!"

 

"Tell me what you want. I'll do anything you want!"

 

"Pull my fucking hair!" Monroe moved the hand on her breast into her hair, tangling a large handful between his fingers. The tension made her moan again, and she leaned forward on her one elbow, changing the angle of her body. Monroe could tell the shift in position was a positive one, as her moans went up in pitch and her breathing changed. Her inner muscles contracted around him and she came again with a cry. Monroe still wasn't quite ready to come himself, so he pulled out and sat down on the couch next to her, stroking himself slowly so he didn’t lose his erection... not that he thought he would. Rosalee turned around and once more stuffed his cock into her mouth, humming happily.

 

“Feel good yet?” he sighed. Rosalee nodded, and there was a quiet pop as she pulled his cock from her mouth.

 

“Yeah, this is pretty great... but what’ll it take to get you off?” Monroe’s head fell back and he thought a moment. He wanted her on top of him. He wanted to watch her breasts bouncing and her face contort with pleasure.

 

“Bed?” he asked hopefully. Rosalee nodded.

 

“Bed,” she agreed, helping him to his feet. She led him to a small bedroom by his cock.

 

Freddie’s bedroom was small, but also full of interesting knickknacks. Most of the room was taken up by a large bed covered in blankets. Rosalee sat on the edge of the bed, smiling up at him.

 

"Bed. Now what?” Monroe crawled on top of the blankets to the center, lying on his back. He stroked his cock with what he hoped was a seductive look.

 

“Fancy a ride, cowgirl?” he asked in his best Southern drawl. Rosalee giggled, scrambling to him. The endorphins and oxytocin were clearly having an effect, as this was hardly the same woman he'd sat with almost an hour ago. She kneeled over him and guided him into her once more. Monroe’s head fell back onto the pillow and his hands frantically ran over her body; he didn’t know what he wanted to touch first. He wanted to grab her ass and pound into her pussy with a fury; he wanted to knead her breasts and pinch her nipples; he wanted rub her shoulders and pull her down into a kiss. He suddenly hated their No Kissing rule; it was probably the aforementioned hormones and chemicals and closeness, but he wanted to kiss her. He wondered if he wasn’t in love with her already; he always fell far too quickly. Rosalee handled his enthusiastic thrusts like a champion bronco rider, leaning forward against the headboard, encouraging him to lick her breasts. He took a nipple into his mouth and flicked his tongue over it, causing her to grind herself into his pelvic bone; the other breast yielded similar results. Her skin ripped and she seductively shook her head as she woged. Her gold eyes shone in the low light.

 

“Come on,” she said through gritted fangs.

 

“What?”

 

“Bullshit, what. I told you I’ve never fucked a Blutbad. I wanna fuck a Blutbad!”

 

“I... I wanna fuck... Fuchsbau... But... can’t...” Monroe started. Rosalee shifted back to her human form and stopped moving. She leaned forward on him, running her fingers through her hair.

 

“Why are you so worried about losing control? Don’t you think I can handle it?”

 

“It isn’t... really about that... I don’t like... who I am... when lose control... I’ve done... some awful things...” Rosalee considered that for a moment.

 

“So have I,” she began, “but I can tell that isn’t who you are anymore. I mean, look at us. I was sad and horny, and you are making me less sad and horny by being here with me. You’ve already made me come twice, once in a way nobody else ever has, because you are a generous person... you are too considerate a lover to do anything to hurt me.” Her use of the word “lover” surprised him. All of her language thus far had suggested she found their encounter meaningless, just some biological urges to mend emotional ones... But was she feeling a deeper connection, too? She sighed. “Please.”

 

“Okay,” Monroe said quietly before allowing himself to shift. Everything became more focused and intense. Every nerve ending in his body seemed to be crying out for more of Rosalee: her soft, warm skin; her slippery inner depths; her beautiful brown eyes; the intoxicating smell of her, Fuchsbau, vanilla, lavender, and sex; the lingering taste of her skin. Rosalee smiled a mouthful of fangs, fur once again sprouting from her skin and eyes lightening to gold. The fur led to another set of sensations running from the tips of his fingers through his body to the head of his cock. Monroe did his best to keep himself from going overboard while still giving Rosalee what she wanted; he helds her hips still and thrust into her as hard and as fast as he could. Rosalee's head fell back and she moaned loudly. Monroe suddenly felt incredibly lucky to be inside this truly beautiful Fuchsbau. She was one of the better lovers he had ever had, if not the best; enthusiastic, actively involved, and beautiful to behold.

 

The rest of their union was a blur of sensation and pleasure. As Rosalee came, her pussy tightened around Monroe's cock, pushing him over the edge as well. He spasmed, shooting his seed deep within her. Rosalee fell forward, and when the fog of their intense orgasms lifted, the pair found themselves kissing. Not a momentary meeting of lips occupying the same space, this was a deep kiss, tongues passionately entwined as if they had known and loved each other for ages. Rosalee broke the kiss and pulled away, sliding off Monroe; she stayed very close, though, pulling tissues from a nearby box. She pulled another and offered it to Monroe. He accepted, and they cleaned themselves up in silence. Monroe wanted to say something, but he had no idea what. Should he thank her for some incredible sex? Should he ask about the kiss? She stood, taking his tissue and taking it into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Now a new set of questions came forth: Should he wait here? Get dressed? Go back out to the couch? Fortunately, Rosalee came back out of the bathroom quickly. She lifted the comforter and slid into bed, still naked. She looked up at him expectantly.

 

"Do you want me to leave?" Monroe asked, confused. She smiled slightly.

 

"No. I still don't want to be alone right now, and I think you'll really be able to protect me if you stay here, don't you think?" Monroe smiled as he joined her under the covers, finding the sheets cool against his warm bare skin. Once he was settled, Rosalee snuggled up next to him; Monroe draped a hand over her shoulder, and Rosalee looked up at him. The two Wesen shared a long look in each other's eyes before they both once more leaned in for a kiss. They lingered on each other's lips, tongues sweeping along each other as Rosalee gently ran her nails through Monroe's beard. Monroe ran his fingers through Rosalee's hair as they parted.

 

"I thought we weren't kissing on the mouth," Monroe whispered, "not that I'm complaining."

 

"Rules are out the window," she muttered, "I mean, you didn't pull out either, so I've got stuff in places I didn't want stuff, but I'll live. You're the best sex I've had in a really long time, you know that?"

 

"You're pretty awesome yourself." He was silent a beat. "Am I worth moving to Portland for?" Rosalee giggled.

 

"Let me see how much of a mess Freddie's affairs are in, but provided no psychos or Grimms murder me, I definitely wouldn't mind this happening again... A few more times... A lot..."

 

_For the rest of my life_ , Monroe thought to himself. Yep, he was already infatuated.

 

"So tell me more about yourself. Now that you've made me come three times, I feel like I should know more about you."

 

Monroe and Rosalee talked into the night, and exchanged a few (dozen) more kisses (Rosalee said it made her feel dangerous, like some kind of rebel). They fell asleep arms entwined.

 

Monroe awoke the next morning before Rosalee. He laid in the darkness, gently running a finger up and down her arm, wondering if he had done the right thing. He wasn't disgusted with himself, like he had been with Angelina the last time, so there was that. There was also the feeling of promise and possibility. But the longer Monroe was left alone in his own head, the more anxiety her felt; by the time her eyes fluttered open, Monroe was convinced that Rosalee would not react well to his presence, naked, in her bed. Monroe braced himself for anger, a stuttered apology, regret, the phrase 'that was a mistake'... But instead Rosalee smiled, and gently kissed Monroe's cheek.

 

"Good morning", she whispered.

 

"Morning. How did you sleep?"

 

"Best I've slept in a long time, actually, despite the circumstances." She stretched, throwing her leg over his. "How about you?" Monroe ran his hand up her leg.

 

"I slept pretty well, too." Rosalee's hand found his manhood again. "I've heard stories about Fuchsbau being insatiable. Haven't you had enough?"

 

"Have you?" she countered. Even as she spoke, he was getting excited again; Rosalee smiled as her lips found Monroe's. They kissed deeply as Rosalee stroked his manhood.

 

"My fair lady," he muttered, mostly into her mouth, "you had such a rough evening; could I interest you in something slower and a bit more gentle?" Rosalee chuckled.

 

"Indeed, dear sir, for I fear that if we continue as we have, I shall walketh funny. And then the Grimm shall be made aware of our indiscretion!"

 

Monroe adjusted Rosalee so she was on her back again. He licked his fingers and rubbed them against her clit, finding her already excited and slippery. She opened her legs and allowed him entrance before pulling him into a kiss.

 

Making love to Rosalee felt simultaneously different and new, and like he had been doing it for centuries. She purred under him, kissing him fiercely, her nails gently scratching his back. After what seemed like ages lost in the warmth and security of her embrace, Monroe decided to shift position ever so slightly. Rosalee must have been further along than either of them realized, because mere moments later she came undone under him, pulling him close for kisses. Remembering what she said the night before, Monroe withdrew, kissing her desperately while stroking his cock in the chilly morning air. He came in small sticky white pools on her stomach, which he then wiped off with a tissue as she smiled up at him.

 

"You are really awesome at this, you know that?" she said. Monroe's ears burned slightly as he looked down.

 

"You're pretty awesome, too." Rosalee stretched, got out of bed, and offered him a hand.

 

"As much as I would love to continue this, we have shit to do and placed to be..." Monroe caught her around the waist and pulled her close. "But first, a shower. What do you think? Wanna join me" Monroe smiled, kissing her cheek.

 

"Sounds great!"


End file.
